


The Sexy New Detective

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bisexual Male Character, Closeted Character, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Slow Build, Yaoi, otaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I lost interest in this fandom 3 years ago and desperately tried to bring it back but I am no longer interested in these characters or anything. I feel so horrible but I have no interest in this fandom anymore. </p><p>Sebastian and Joseph meet for the first time AU One of my favorite headcanons is that Sebastian secretly is a Japanophile and can speak Japanese. So When Joseph was introduced as his new partner he is kind of shy. He's scared that Joseph will find out his hobbies(Read the rest in the notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite headcanons is that Sebastian secretly is a Japanophile and can speak Japanese. So When Joseph was introduced as his new partner he is kind of shy. He's scared that Joseph will find out his hobbies, he collect historical pieces from Japan and enjoys Seinen. Seinen is a type of anime that is marketed towards mature men and young adults. That genre is also Joseph's favorite and Joseph is also an otaku but he is very quiet about it as well. But what happens when Joseph figures out Sebastian’s obsessive hobby?

Sebastian was sitting in the chief's office waiting on his new partner to be introduced to him. Sebastian was slightly nervous. His previous partner had retired. Sebastian had not been working here for more than three years so he was still learning the ropes as well. The chief cleared his throat,''Costellanos, are you listening?''

Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to his superior,''Yes Sir.''

The Chief shook his head and disapproval,''I said this is your new partner. His name is Joseph Oda.'' Sebastian jumped up from his seat in front of the chief's desk to stand in front of his new partner.

Sebastian looked at Joseph's youthful face. The man was beautiful. Very beautiful. He had soft features that Sebastian couldn't help but stare at. Joseph looked uncomfortable and looked down shyly, with those puppy dog eyes...Joseph cleared his throat causing Sebastian to catch himself. How long has he been just staring at this man!? He felt embarrassed, the kid was probably freaked out now.

''Uh, Nice to meet you Oda.'' Sebastian says simply and held out his hand for the other one to shake.

Joseph smiled at him and shook his hand. Was he always this quiet? The chief was giving them strange looks,''So now that that is out of the way...What ever that was. I have assigned you to a case.''

The two men went to sit in front of their superior's desk. The chief showed them the various files and after discussing what they were to do the two were dismissed to work out the case.

Sebastian went to his office and reviewed the files. He stopped when he realized that Joseph was leaning over him. Sebastian turned his neck to him,''Uh, what are you doing?''

''Taking notes.'' The man simply said.

''Do you have to lean over me?'' Sebastian complained.

''Sorry.'' Joseph says getting out of Sebastian's personal space.

Joseph sat in the nearest chair and looked like a scolded puppy. Sebastian felt his cheeks burn and the beginnings of arousal start to swirl below. What the fuck was wrong with him!? He felt so ashamed of himself he couldn't even look at the young man anymore. Sebastian knew he was bisexual years ago. He knew ever since he was 14. But he was not out, especially not at work. It was his own personal business.

He was snatched from his thoughts when he heard Joseph say,''Umm...Excuse me but you have been staring at the papers blankly from the past five minutes... Is this how you normally solve cases?'' The beautiful man tilted his neck ever so gently.

If Sebastian was in some Anime he would blush while getting a nose bleed right at that very moment. God damn it.

''Uh no. I guess I've got to get used to you Oda.'' Sebastian said looking back down at the files and scanning the address of one of the suspects,''This suspect. We should question him first.'' He gets up with the person's files covering his slight bulge.

Joseph stands up to oblivious to Sebastian's arousal. Sebastian thought,'Is the boy a virgin?' The two detectives walked out to the police car in the parking lot. Since Joseph was in front of him he looked down at Joseph's ass biting his lip hungrily,'Damn it I really need to get laid.'

Joseph said,''Is there anything you want me to help out with?''

Sebastian tore his eyes from Joseph's ass at that moment,''Um just take notes.''

Joseph nods and stops. Sebastian blinks, why did he stop?

Joesph looks at him expectantly,''Um. I'm new here I don't know your assigned car Castellanos.''

''Oh yeah that!'' Sebastian says a little too loudly and goes to the parking lot with Joseph following closely behind.

Sebastian drove them in a very awkward silence. His partner must be very shy. Sebastian spoke up and says,''So...where are you from?''

''Canada.'' Joseph answers softly.

''Hm cool. Never been there before.'' Sebastian answers.

''Yeah. Gets very cold.'' Joseph says awkwardly.

''Have any friends in Krimson City?'' Sebastian asked trying to make conversation.

''No. I mostly stay to myself.'' Joseph answers.

Sebastian nods,''Well I can make you some friends. Myra is very nice, you'll love her. She working on another case right now, but you'll get to meet her whenever she's back at the station. Plus she's really hot.''

Joseph blushes and looks away,''I'm already involved with someone. Well kind of. I don't know if our relationship will last the long distance.''

'DAMN IT!' Sebastian curses mentally,'OF COARSE A SEXY GUY LIKE THIS IS TAKEN!'

Sebastian says calmly,''Yeah long distance is a bitch.''

Joseph asks,''So what about you?''

''What do you mean?'' Sebastian asks turning a corner.

''Are you dating anyone?'' Joseph asks without much emotion.

''Nah. Me and Myra dated on and off but I guess I'm just single.'' He shrugged. Myra was very sweet and beautiful but every time they tried to make their relationship work they ended up arguing or just not wanting to be together.

Joseph nods,''I might be soon. I think that my partner has been cheating on me. We've been going through a rough patch even before I left Canada.''

Sebastian was surprised by how open Joseph was becoming to him. He was talking a lot more now. He could not even understand how anyone could cheat on Joseph. What the hell was wrong with Joseph's girlfriend? Or Boyfriend if Joseph swung that way too. Sebastian could never imagine himself cheating on him. Never.

Sebastian was snapped from his thoughts when Joseph shook him and softly said,''Green light.''

Sebastian started driving again. He could feel Joseph's eyes on him,''Do you space out often?''

Sebastian shook his head,''Just today.''

Joseph looks down almost in shame,''I know that I am the cause. I am so sorry for the stress I may cause.'' Joseph practically bows in the fucking passengers seat. Sebastian cracks up and did not miss the twitch in Joseph's brow. Sebastian said,''Calm down! It's not that serious!'' Between fits on laughter.

Joseph sits back pouting and Seb could not help but think that this man was just so beautiful.

Hours later Sebastian and Joseph come back to the office. Myra had already left and there were a few officers and detectives still in the office. Sebastian went straight to his desk and packed up to leave. Joseph did the same but then stood there after a while.

Sebastian looked up,''What's the problem?''

Joseph says,''I was just wondering which one is my desk?''

Sebastian says,''The only other one in here. You are assigned to me so you stick with me kay?''

Joseph blushed,''Oh. When I worked in Canada we all had separate spaces...'' He pushed his glasses further up his nose and looked at Sebastian expectantly.

''What?'' The taller man asked the Canadian.

''Oh so the day is over? I-I am not used to this at all. Sorry.'' Joseph scrambled for his stuff blushing and he left to his car. Sebastian smiled after him. So adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian sat at his desk sorting through files. He was hungry as hell. Groaning he looked up from his papers. There was no way he was going to concentrate. The door to his office opened and in walked Myra.

"Where's this new partner I keep hearing about?" She asks with a smile.

"Probably using the fax machine right now. What do you want." Sebastian snapped. He did not mean to, his stomach felt as if it was boiling.

Myra scoffed,"what crawled up your ass?"

"Look. I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well and i'm hungry." Sebastian muttered.

Myra giggled,"You're so cute!" She turned when she saw Joseph enter the room. She looked Joseph up and down. Sebastian could tell that she was checking him out just as he did yesterday.

"So you must be Detective Oda. I am Myra." Myra says offering her hand. Joseph takes her hand and gives her a firm hand shake. "Nice to meet you." The man looked so nervous. And Myra picked up on it,''Honey don't be so nervous, you're shaking.''

''Uh, S-sorry.'' Joseph says. Myra guided Joseph to a seat in front of Sebastian's desk and sat down next to him. ''So tell us about yourself Joseph.'' Myra says with a warm smile.

Joseph gulps and looks up at Myra,''Well I am Canadian. Um I was trained in Canada so I will have to learn how you guys operate out here. Um...I-I...'' He looked down at his lap obviously uncomfortable.

''Joseph you don't have to tell us anything else if you don't want to.'' Sebastian says with a smile,''It's fine.''

Joseph nods still looking down at his lap. His swooped over bangs covering his face. Sebastian reached across the desk and lifted Joseph's chin and pulled Joseph's bangs out of his eyes,''Smile Joseph, you are too beautiful. You constantly pout.'' Joseph looks up and smiles softly, his cheeks tinted with a light pink. Sebastian groaned losing himself in Joseph's eyes. He wanted to kiss him so badly.

Myra crossed her arms and pouted,''I'm jealous.''

Sebastian looked over at Myra and then stopped touching Joseph,''We're not dating right now Myra.''

''But still.'' Myra pouted and then laughed,''It's fine Sebastian. I'm just joking.'' She shrugs and stand up,''I need to be heading out to the chiefs office.''

''Okay Myra. Talk to you later.'' Sebastian says with a wave.

She waved back and then closed the door. Joseph looks at Sebastian expectantly.''Do you touch every rookie like that or...?''

Sebastian could see a flirtatious glint in Joseph's eyes. Sebastian cleared his throat trying to be professional,''Um. We should start working Joseph...''

''Yes we should. Is there anything you need of me?'' Joseph asks that flirtatious look not leaving his eyes. Joseph gets up to Sebastian's side of the desk and looks at the files laid out. Sebastian did not miss the sway of his partner's hips as he came up behind him. 'Oh damn...' Sebastian thought trying lot to lick his lips. Damn this is going to be a very long week.

''Uh Joseph I'll call you when I need you over here kay?'' Sebastian says watching that cute little ass poke out in his direction. Joseph was being subtle. So subtle that Sebastian didn't know if he was doing this on purpose or subconsciously.

''Oh sorry Detective Castellanos. I just really want to be a good partner for you.'' Joseph says straightening up,''I am very studious so if you need me to look through anything.''

Sebastian nods and smiles,''Thank you my rookie.''

Sebastian did not miss Joseph's brow twitch.

The rest of the day went smoothly and without incident. At the end of the day Sebastian remembered that he was hungry. After dealing with all of those damn files he completely forgot to ask Joseph to go get him something to eat. He looked up from his files. It was damn near time for everyone to go home but Sebastian would have to stay and do overtime. Sebastian called for Joseph and his partner walked in calmly,''What is it Castellanos?''

''I'm hungry. Please get me something to eat before you leave.''

''Oh okay. What would you like to eat? And Are you staying over?''

''Um...Something from Cluckin Bell[1] and yeah. Why?''

Joseph blushed looking down he shifted his weight,''I was thinking that I could stay over too. To help you with the files.''

''Um okay. But you shouldn't worry yourself.''

''I want to!'' Joseph blurted out.

''Oh. Okay...'' Sebastian says putting his hand under his chin and tilting his head to hide his smirk. Joseph bows and walks out of the office to go them dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Cluckin Bell is from Grand Theft Auto LOL
> 
> #Sebastianwantsthatbooty


	3. Chapter 3

Joseph walked in with a bag of food ,''Um I did not know what you liked so I got one of my favorite combos for us.'' Sebastian looked interested and looked into the bag.

''Mmm! The crispy chicken combo! I love this and the crispy chicken sandwiches!'' Sebastian exclaimed happily.

Joseph smiled,''I'm glad.''

''Are you sure you want to stay here with me? I have a lot of files. This will take a while.'' Sebastian says looking up at the other man.

Joseph shrugs,''I don't mind it at all. I was thinking that I could keep you some company.''

''Well if you want to.'' Sebastian says with a shrug. Joseph only looks at him with a soft smile. Sebastian holds his gaze, This man will be the death of him. The two men sat down and started to enjoy their meal. They were both startled by Joseph's phone ringing loudly. Joseph gasped and quickly fished his p[hone from his pocket. He was blushing uncontrollably. His ring tone was embarrassing for a man in Joseph's opinion. It was a cute Japanese ring tone that said he had received a message. It was a cute girly voice calling out for Joseph to answer.

Sebastian chuckled watching Joseph quickly silencing the phone and then ignoring it. ''Were you planning on answering that or?''

''N-No it's just my soon to be ex calling me back finally.'' Joseph says bitterly.

Sebastian nods in understanding. Joseph says,''Actually maybe I should go.'' He picked up his things quickly looking down as if to hide his eyes. Sebastian's jaw dropped,''So suddenly? What's wrong?''

''N-nothing alright! I'm just going through a lot in my personal life. I have to go home and deal with this person before it gets worse!'' With that the other detective all but sprinted away.

''Huh.'' Sebastian said out loud,''I thought he said his girlfriend lived in Canada...''

It took Sebastian til 2 o' clock to finish his paper work which was record time in his opinion. While getting ready to leave his mind drifted to Joseph and what had happened earlier. He had really hoped that the man would be alright.

As Sebastian laid down in his bed for the night he thought about how beautiful his new partner was. He felt a connection with the man, one that he could not quite understand. He just knew that he wanted the man to himself.

With that last thought he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very short chapter. I have been so busy with work and my damn dating life omg. I have't been feeling like updating anything to be honest but I have been letting this chapter sit here too long lol. I will probably update much later.


	4. For Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have been trying to finish this story for quite some time now so I was thankful when someone name Emma gave me a push to start writing this again :D Thank you. It is very short but I wrote this 840-word chapter in like...20 minutes or so, so it is not the best. The next chapters will be longer and more detailed. I just really wanted to post this for one of my followers today.

The next day Sebastian noticed that Joseph was a little downcast. He tried his best to get his partner to smile or talk to him but it was no use.

Sebastian decided to just give Joseph his space and went to sit at his desk. He found that he just could not put two and two together in this current case. His mind kept going back to Joseph. Every second that past was filled with thoughts of his new partner.

Sebastian even debated asking for a new partner. He didn't know how long he could handle this. ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh of frustration.

He was taken aback by Joseph asking him what the problem was. Sebastian dismissed his concerns and pretended as if he was not struggling to stay focused.

Sebastian was startled a second time by his personal cell ringing. His ringtone was the opening theme song of Attack on Titan. The iconic song was loud. Projecting off of the walls even.

This just was not his day.

Sebastian hoped that he was not blushing, his face was on fire as he hastily went to answer his phone. He hissed,''What it is?''

The voice on the other end belong to his mother,''I have not heard from you in so long Sebby. How are you?''

At this point, Sebastian knew for a fact that he was blushing. He turned his back to Joseph and whispered into the phone hastily,''Mom I'm at work!''

His mom apologized and told him to call her more often. Sebastian hurriedly agreed and then swiftly turned back to his papers trying to muster up a dignified appearance.

Joseph did not seem to mind a bit. He did not look bothered in the slightest and did not seem to be judging him at all. Most people would have made Sebastian the joke of the office right now...

Joseph cleared his throat and said,''So you like Shingeki no Kyojin huh?'' Joseph pulled out his keychain to reveal that he had every character in chibi form hanging from it.

Sebastian was dumbstruck. He looked at the other man in awe for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

Joseph frowned looking offended,''Hey...''

Sebastian doubled over laughing again before saying,''What a weeb!''

''Well at least I do not have the opening song as my ringtone! What kind of detective put anime themes on their phone! I would not have pegged you the type to be into such childish things. You look too old and stereotypically macho for that. You look the stereotypical jock that beats up all of the ''weebs'' and yet you have a SNK ringtone and a Levi background!'

Sebastian felt his face heat up more at the realization that Joseph had seen his background. He frowned and growled,'Mind your own damn business!''

Joseph let out an uncharacteristically loud laugh and covered his mouth to stifle it. Sebastian loved the sound of Joseph's laugh, it was his first time hearing it and it was better than he'd imagined, he just wished that Joseph didn't obscure his mouth. The sound of Joseph's muffled laughs made Sebastian start laughing again, he had finally reached his goal for the day.

Operation make Joseph smile.

They were broken from their moment by the chief glaring at them from the door,''I do not mean to interrupt this merry moment but do you two mind doing what I pay you to do or will you be turning my office into a comedy club?''

Sebastian straightened his back and went to look over his documents, Joseph did the same. Normally Sebastian never did these kinds of things at work.

Joseph was making him do a lot of things that he would not normally do. He did not know if that was a good thing.

Joseph frowned studying the paper in front of him,''I see...I think I know who the culprit is...I do not have solid evidence but we can look deeper into his background to check the validity of my statements...'' Joseph got up and started pacing, Sebastian was just about to ask what he was talking about before Joseph cut him off.

''The culprit has to be Albert...Henry was framed. Looking at the DNA left at the scene it just doesn't make sense. I feel that Henry was forced to tamper with evidence to alleviate Albert's sentence but instead ended up with the sentence himself. I just do not know why he'd do such a thing...''

Sebastian was at a loss for words. He was amazed at how quickly Joseph had come to this conclusion,''How do you know?''

''I just know...I know that is not justifiable by law, I must study this case deeply. I do not want to determine this man's future based off of feelings.''

''That is reasonable,'' Sebastian said with a nod.

Will this man ever cease to amaze him?


End file.
